


Madness

by pluginbaby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pastel Dan, Phanfiction, Punk Phil, This Is STUPID, i can't write but man i needed more phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluginbaby/pseuds/pluginbaby
Summary: Dan hates Phil and vice versa, then shit happens. All very original. Quoting Muse quite a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok y'all be nice now, ya hear?  
> 1\. this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. ever. 2. this is not my first language. 3. this is VERY rushed, and i know that. i just wanted to be done with it. so sorry!  
> if you wanna rewrite this because it's shit, but you think you can turn it into something good or.. something?? i mean just go ahead man.

Daniel James Howell wasn’t at all a sarcastic person. Not one bit. So when he told his friend Chris that _yes, of course I have a major crush on Philip fucking Lester, and by the way, you’d look great with a dick tattooed on your fucking forehead,_ he was being completely serious.

“I’m just kidding, jesus!” Chris said, making his friend roll his eyes. Of course he’d been joking. Dan just didn’t find it very funny.

“Phil _obviously dropped as a baby_ Lester isn’t a laughing matter!” Dan pointed out, clearly annoyed.

“You joke about how pathetic he is constantly! Sometimes to his face!” Chris looked utterly confused.  
“Yes, but to joke about how I must have a crush on the most vile human being on this planet just isn’t very funny, Chris!”

“Honestly Dan, I can’t even begin to understand how you made an enemy on your first day of school.”

“Archenemy!” Dan corrected.

“Right, sorry. Archenemy”.

 

This was how most of their days went. When they were sitting in class, bored nearly to death, Dan and Chris passed notes - Chris trying to write about anything but the senior student Dan hated so much, and Dan never being able to stop writing about him. When they were walking through the corridors, or having lunch at their usual table, Dan wouldn’t shut up about him. Not to mention every time Phil actually walked by. Dan looked at Phil in the most disgusted way possible, and Phil gave him a death glare in return. Sometimes Phil would call Dan names, and Dan would say something sarcastic back, which earned him a death threat. After that, Phil’s friend PJ usually stepped in, and sometimes Chris did.

In fact, the only times Dan weren’t complaining about Phil where when he was sleeping, eating, or talking about his crush.

 

~~~

 

This all started when Dan transferred about a month ago. Phil had ruined his pastel pink sweater on the very first day by spilling milk all over it. At first Dan thought, _fine, it was an accident, no big deal_. But Phil had only stared at him after that, something in his eyes that Dan couldn’t place, and Phil hadn’t even bothered to apologize, so Dan had walked away, heading for the bathrooms. That’s when Phil had shouted after him, “Hey! New kid, wait up!”, making Dan stop in his tracks and turn around. Phil had knocked him to the floor. Phil’s friends had all laughed at him. (All but PJ that is. PJ seemed pretty cool.) Phil himself just turned around to look at his friends, probably grinning like an idiot, Dan reckoned. And Dan had had enough of bullies and homophobes at his old school, and he wouldn’t take shit from anyone else, so he’d simply got up and walked away before Phil could do anything else.

 

The second day, Phil came up to Dan at lunch, and Dan who had been embarrassed twice the day before, slept very poorly that night, and had yet made any friends just about had it. So before Phil could even open his mouth, Dan said, “Don’t even bother, you utter piece of shit!” and stormed off. Again. This time he made sure to flip Phil off before leaving, and that was it. The war had begun.

 

The third day was uneventful. Dan shot Phil angry looks whenever he passed, and Phil started returning them. After his last class for the day, Dan had walked into the bathroom and just sat there for a while, holding back tears. He’d been at this school for _three_ days, and he was already fed up with it. He couldn’t deal with this shit anymore! He couldn’t approach people, he thought, because he was too shy, but he couldn’t stay friendless much longer. So he ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook, and wrote:

 

_Hi! You don’t know me, and that’s kind of the point. I don’t know you either. I don’t know whose locker I’m putting this note in. I just thought it would be a sorta clever thing to do, because-_

 

He paused for a minute. How honest dared he be, writing to a stranger? If the note got into the wrong hands, he could be embarrassed in front of the entire s-... Oh, wait. He already had been, more or less. What did it really matter, he figured, if he was a bit too honest with a stranger? It probably wouldn’t matter at all, seeing as Phil Lester tried to make his life a living hell already. So he kept writing,

 

_-because I’m too shy to actually talk to you. To anyone. I’m sorry, this sounds really weird! I guess I just want… a friend? (God, that sounds pathetic.) If you don’t want that, I completely understand! If so, just put this in someone else's locker, or throw it away. I’d appreciate it if you kept this a secret, and if you didn’t google my number. I’d prefer it if you don’t know who I am just yet._

 

  * __A friend, maybe. Hopefully.__



 

 

He scribbled down his phone number at the bottom of the note and left the bathroom. This was probably the weirdest thing he’d done in his-... Okay, maybe not.

This was probably on his top ten list of the weirdest things he’d done in his life. But he did it!

When he found himself alone in the corridor, he slid the note inside a locker belonging to God knows who, and then went home.

 

The fourth day was the day he met Chris. Chris had been home sick for almost a week, he found out, and when he came back to school, he had instantly sat down next to Dan. And Dan was grateful.

Not only did Dan befriend Chris on this day, but he also received a text from the person who’d gotten his note.

 

_Unknown: Hey! Got your note. Wanna tell me who you are? :)_

 

Dan thought about it for a minute before replying:

_Dan: no, not really. not yet! and don’t tell me who you are!_

 

_Unknown: Okay? So what now?_

 

_Dan: now, we get to know each other! i mean, if you want? :)_

 

_Unknown: Okay, I guess! :)_

 

Suddenly, Dan wasn’t quite sure how to continue. He talked to Chris for a while, deciding to reply later, but their conversation was interrupted by another message.

_Unknown: So, what’s your name? ;)_

 

Dan couldn’t help but smile a little.

_Dan: not yeeet!_

 

_Unknown: Alright. Boy or girl then?_

 

_Dan: how do you know i’m not nonbinary?_

 

_Unknown: Sorry, I shouldn’t assume! Are you?_

 

_Dan: no, i’m a boy. you?_

 

_Unknown: Same :)_

 

A month went by. Dan and Chris were best friends, Chris had a crush on PJ, Phil was still an asshole, and Dan was still texting a stranger. Though maybe they weren’t really strangers after a month of constantly texting. Maybe you couldn’t have a crush on a stranger. No, they had to be friends by now!

 

~~~

 

_Dat boi: Okay, so I can’t know your name, but what do I at least call you? You can’t be called “???” in my phone forever! :(_

 

_Dan: ??? i’m offended! at least i call you dat boi! haha, but okay, how about sexy? hot stuff? man of your dreams? ;)_

 

_Dat boi: Ha-ha, very funny! Maybe I’ll just call you wanker for making me a meme? ;(_

 

_Dan: spork!_

 

_Dat boi: Wanker!_

 

Chris shook his head and threw a meatball at Dan who nearly dropped his phone.

“Come on, can you put that down for a while and be social? You can text loverboy later!” he said, threatening Dan with another meatball.

“Sorry! It’s just that he’s funny, and kind, and-...”

“...-and he likes Muse! Yes Dan, I know! You’ve said so a thousand times already.”

Dan sighed, but smiled anyway, because he knew that if he just said _that one word_ , Chris would light up.

“So how’s it going with PJ?”

And Chris lit up. He was just getting ready to ramble on about his crush when PJ, of course, walked in, followed by Phil. The latter being very unfortunate, should you have asked Dan.

“Speak of the devil…” Dan groaned. Phil immediately gave him a death stare.

“What’s wrong, asshole? Did you have the Great Depression for breakfast?” The pastel boy looked very pleased with his snide comment, and even Chris had trouble stifling a laugh.

Phil took a step closer, looking rather scary with his black hair, combat boots and leather jacket to tell the truth, but was held back by PJ. Dan decided to ignore him after that and went back to looking at his phone. He could hear Phil mutter something about cigarettes to PJ before leaving, and then there was just the three of them.

“Hi”, PJ said, and when there was no reply for while, Dan looked up to see Chris staring, mouth open. Dan nudged his shoulder, and Chris immediately snapped out of it, replying with a short “Hi”. He looked absolutely terrified.

 _Fucking hopeless_ , the pastel boy thought.

“So”, PJ said, “I was wondering if maybe you-...”

Then there was complete silence again, and Dan couldn’t stand the awkward feeling surrounding them anymore.

“Yes, he’d love to go out with you!”

PJ looked at Dan, then back at Chris. “Oh! Oh, great! I mean, if… If _you_ uh, do in fact want to-...”

“Yes, I’d love to go out with you!” Chris repeated, and Dan mentally compared his friend to a parrot.

PJ smiled. “Great! Great! I’ll uh, I’ll text you! Cool!”

“Cool”.

“Bye!”

“Bye!”

And then they were two. Chris just sat there, staring after PJ. “That was incredibly awkward”, Dan pointed out. “Absolutely terrible”, Chris agreed.

 

Dan arrived home at around 7 PM after spending the afternoon with his best friend. He was absolutely exhausted, and after dinner he went straight to bed. He didn’t sleep though, but ended up texting the mystery boy.

 

The following two weeks flew by, and not much happened, but christmas was a drag. He skyped with Chris for an hour after lunch, which is when he found out that Chris and PJ were now officially a thing, and he couldn’t help thinking how cheesy they were to get together on christmas. He spent the rest of the day with his family, and at 10.30 PM he went back up to his room to text. He also renamed “Dat boi” to “Spork”.

 

_Spork: Merry Christmas! <3 _

 

_Dan: merry christmas! <3 _

 

_Spork: Can my present be finding out who you are?_

 

_Dan: no, sorry. but soon, i promise!_

 

_Spork: You’re something beautiful, a contradiction. I wanna play the game, I want the friction._

 

_Dan: quoting Muse won’t change my mind (nice try though)_

 

_Spork: Okay. ):_

_Spork: Hey, what are you doing on new year's eve?_

 

_Dan: probably going to Louise’s party with a friend. why?_

 

_Spork: Because most people I know are going, and now that I know you are too, then so am I!_

 

Dan was a little surprised by this. He shouldn’t be, really, seeing as almost everyone at their school was in fact planning on attending. He just hadn’t considered that mystery boy might be going as well. He sat in silence for a while, considering not going after all, but then again, maybe they’d find each other and be as cheesy as Chris and PJ?

 

_Dan: maybe we’ll meet there! i hope we do_

 

_Spork: It would be a great story to tell the kids ;)_

 

_Dan: oh really? guess we’ll see, won’t we? ;)_

 

So they were definitely flirting, and Dan couldn’t help how good it felt. Was it crazy, falling for someone without having actually talked to them? Without having seen them? Probably. It didn’t feel like it mattered, because this person electrified Dan’s life. And now he was thinking in Muse lyrics. Great.

 

Chris picked Dan up at 8.30 PM and drove them to Louise’s place, where PJ was supposed to meet them. Unfortunately, Dan realized, that would mean Phil would likely be there as well. Then again, he thought, _fuck it_ , because first of all, Dan was looking fucking amazing in his pastel purple sweater, white jeans, and flower crown, and nothing could change that! Secondly, he was going to get so fucking drunk that Phil’s very existence would be erased from his memory. And last but not least, mystery boy would be there!

Dan really needed to find out who this person was, because honestly, that nickname was getting ridiculous.

 

Dan was absolutely smashed when people started counting down. Everyone was stood up in the living room, yelling, “THREE, TWO, ONE… HAPPY NEW YEAR!” when Dan spotted Phil across the room. He gave him the nastiest look he could manage, and turned around. People were kissing everywhere, and those who weren’t kissing each other were kissing their bottles instead, as if there was no tomorrow. Dan could understand how they felt. He picked his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. No new texts. He felt discouraged as he threw his flower crown to the ground and downed the rest of his beer. This however, he would come to realize, was a bad decision. He rushed into the nearest bathroom and lunged at the toilet.

 

When he decided he was done throwing up, he flushed and mumbled to himself, “Huh. I didn’t know I had that in me”. It was a terrible joke, but he smiled at it anyway as he closed his eyes and leaned against the bathtub. That’s when he heard someone chuckle from the doorway. He shot his eyes open to see Phil walking in and closing the door behind him, smiling with his tongue sticking out. Adorable, but annoyingly so.

Usually, this is where Dan would say something sassy and receive a death threat in return, but he simply didn’t have the energy, and merely let out an annoyed sigh followed by a “Leave me alone”. Phil looked down at him smugly before saying, “Normally, I’d be happy to, but I really need to take a piss”.

“Out of me? Not today, asshole. Too drunk!”

Phil laughed at that. “No, I mean literally”.

“Oh. Well, go ahead. I’m not stopping you!” Dan stumbled to his feet, but realized he wasn’t going far as the room kept spinning. While Phil was doing his business, Dan fell into the tub, yelling, “Shit on a fucking stick!”

“You alright, mate?” Phil chuckled.

And no, Dan thought, he was far from alright. He was drunk off his arse, he’d not yet found the person he’d been texting with, he’d lost his flower crown (well, technically he threw it on the floor, but he doesn’t remember that), and now the person he despised more than anyone was in the same room as him - watching him throw up and fall into a tub. On top of that, he’d started crying. Shit.

Phil had no idea what to do, so he just started humming on a melody as he washed his hands.

“And now I need to know, is this real love, or is it just madness keeping us afloat?” Dan sang along, choking back the tears. Phil stopped humming as he heard the pastel boy and turned to look at him. Dan didn’t seem to notice, and just kept singing;

“And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had, like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah”.

 

Dan woke up in his bed at around 2 PM the next day, not remembering how he’d gotten there or much of what had happened the night before. The last thing he could recall was downing his beer and rushing into the bathroom. He looked over at his nightstand to find a glass of water and a couple of advils, thank God. Had he really been smart enough to put them there last night though? No, Chris must’ve given him a ride home, he figured.

After taking an advil and having finished the water, he picked up his phone to text Chris and thank him, but before he had the chance, he saw the messages from mystery boy.

 

_Spork: You were wasted last night! I took you home by the way, after letting Chris know. Let me know how you’re feeling when you wake up! <3 _

 

This left Dan with an even worse headache. How could he have met his crush and then not remember any of it? That surely was the worst time to have a blackout. Ever.

 

_Dan: hey. i’m so sorry! i can’t remember shit. and this will sound so horrible, when you’re so wonderful, but i still have no idea who you are. i feel terrible!_

 

The reply came almost immediately;

_Spork: That’s okay! I got the christmas present I asked for, and I sure as hell wasn’t disappointed to find out it was you, Dan. As I see it though, I now have the upperhand!_

 

_Dan: ??_

 

_Spork: I’m saying, I think I’ll keep it a secret for now. I’ll tell you soon though, I promise! ;)_

 

Fuck.

_Dan: at least give me a clue?_

 

_Spork: alright! we were both at the party_

 

_Dan: that’s not a clue!_

 

_Spork: I have finally seen the light. I have finally realized, I need your love_

 

_Dan: Muse? that’s your clue? i already know you like Muse as much as I do!_

 

_Spork: Gotta go! Talk to you later, pretty boy <3 _

 

~~~

 

School had just started, and Dan sat in the cafeteria with Chris, PJ and Phil. A most outrageous turn of events, Dan thought, but that’s the shit you’ve got to deal with when your best, and only, mate were dating the best friend of your worst enemy. Lunch was rather uneventful as Dan and Phil refused to talk to each other, and were simply focused on their phones. Chris and PJ on the other hand wouldn’t shut up. Now and then they talked to Dan or Phil, but never both at once, because that, they figured, would only start a shitstorm that nobody wanted to deal with. Dan guessed Phil was probably going through various social media pages, while he himself was texting his mysterious crush.

He did find it a bit odd that Phil didn’t say anything rude to him during the entire time they sat there though. Dan shrugged it off thinking it was probably because PJ had begged him not to, so he didn’t say anything mean to Phil either.

 

_Spork: I really want to kiss you._

 

_Dan: why don’t you?_

 

_Spork: I don’t think you’d want me to._

 

_Dan: why wouldn’t i?_

 

_Spork: I look at you sometimes, just sitting there. God, you’re so beautiful._

 

_Dan: no seriously, why don’t you just kiss me? i want you to_

 

_Spork: You don’t want me to. Besides, you’re totally out of my league._

 

_Dan: that’s bullshit! all of it._

 

“Dan, mate? Dan!?” Chris snapped his fingers in front of his face, making Dan flinch.

“Sorry, what?”

“I know you’re texting your crush and all, and I hate to interrupt, but we gotta go! We got history in like five minutes”, he said.

 

History was boring. All classes were boring except for english, if Dan were to be honest, and one hour of history felt like a year. Dan begged Chris to tell him who his mystery boy was, since he’d found out at the party, but Chris refused, saying he’d promised to keep it a secret for now. When the bell finally rang, Chris and Dan were among the first people out the door. They went to their lockers to pick up their books for the next class, and Dan was surprised to find a note inside of his.

  
_I’m falling for you, ridiculously fast. I can’t get you out of my head, and all I want to do is hold you, and kiss you, but you’re not ready. When the day comes, with your permission, I promise I will though._ _  
_ _For now, you get a clue in the form of a Muse quote: Wait just a while, and I’ll greet you with a smile. Hold me, ‘cause I’m sure I’m hated._

 

The clue wasn’t a very good one, for Dan hated most of the people in his school anyway. All except for Chris and PJ, basically. Still, he tried to figure it out - with no luck. He couldn’t focus in biology then, re-reading the note, over and over again. He wanted to know who mystery boy was so badly that he even thought of hiding in his locker, waiting for another note, but that seemed like a bad plan once he remembered he might be stuck for days. Then he remembered that he probably wouldn’t even fit in his locker, and he let his head fall to his desk. “I give up”, he told Chris who just shook his head.

 

Phil and PJ kept joining Dan and Chris for lunch almost every day, and Dan kept ignoring Phil at first. The snide remarks weren’t as common anymore, and in a way, Dan missed it. He didn’t want to be friends with the asshole who’d made him a target from the very first day, but he didn’t want to not be anything with Phil. He didn’t want to _just_ ignore him. If they sat in silence like this, they might as well be friends, in a way. Logic à la Dan.   
So on occasion when Phil entered the cafeteria, Dan tried to say something clever, or give him a nasty look, but Phil only chuckled at his insults, and smiled at him when Dan tried to kill him telepathically.   
One day, when Phil and PJ sat at their table, Dan prepared to say something sarcastic to Phil, but stopped himself when he saw Phil had his headphones on. He listened closely, and could vaguely hear a familiar tune playing. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it though. What was that music?   
That’s when Phil looked up to see Dan’s skeptical face. Dan turned away as fast as he could, trying to go back to ignoring his enemy, but Phil poked his shoulder, and handed him an earpiece. Dan took it out of curiosity and put it in his ear.   


_Show me mercy, from the powers that be. Show me mercy, can someone rescue me._   


Dan looked at Phil, eyes wide and mouth open in disbelief.  
“You listen to Muse?”   
“Yeah”, Phil said. “You like them too?”

 

The following days when Phil and PJ sat with them in the cafeteria felt weird. Dan wasn’t so sure he wanted to hate Phil anymore, but he wasn’t ready to forgive him without receiving an apology or something. He was back to ignoring him again. When Phil talked to him however, he had no idea what to do.  
“Hey Dan, what’s your favourite Muse album?” Phil had suddenly asked.   
“Uh, Origin of Symmetry.”   
“Yeah? Me too!”

Phil smiled at him, and Dan smiled back. The whole thing seemed rather bizarre, not to mention how awkward it felt when they were both silent again after that. Dan didn’t have anything to say. but Phil seemed to want to start a conversation with him. Dan felt relieved when Chris interrupted the silence and told him they’d better get to class.

 

Chris seemed to actually try to study for once, but Dan couldn’t focus on math equations right now and kept bothering his friend with questions such as, “Why is he not being a douche towards me anymore?”

Chris just shrugged. “Maybe he likes you?”  
Dan scoffed and and hit him in the arm.   
“Ow! Dan, I’m being serious! What if he actually likes you?”   
“Come on, Chris, you know he hates me just as much as I hate him!”

“Well, do you hate him?” Chris inquired.

When Chris didn’t get a reply he went back to studying, and Dan stared out the window, pondering.

 

On his way home from school Dan thought everything through. He had just realized that both mystery boy and Phil liked Muse, and for a second he wondered if Phil could be him. But then again, while Phil, he’d admit, was rather handsome, he was also an annoying prick, and the spork he’d been texting was kind and funny and sweet. So, apart from liking the same music, they didn’t have anything in common. Not that Dan actually knew Phil, but they managed to piss each other off enough for Dan to discard the idea. He wondered if mystery boy was handsome. He didn’t care much what he looked like though, because, as cliché as it sounded, Dan firmly believed that it’s what’s on the inside that matters.

He’d lie however if he’d say that he wasn’t at least a little bit worried about meeting him one day. What if he turned out to be sweet only in his texts, and really mean in real life? What if he was only using Dan, only wanted to get in his pants?  
What if he turned out to be like the homophobes and bullies from his old school - just toying with his feelings to then make fun of him?   
He felt ashamed for even thinking as much. No person in their right mind would talk to him for months and then just be… another asshole, right?

 

The next day, Dan overslept, and as he arrived at school, he found another note in his locker.

 

_I’ve been thinking of a way to tell you who I am, but no matter how hard I try, I can’t come up with a better way. I just have to show you. I thought I could wait a little longer, but I can’t. I just can’t. So…_

_Wait just a while, and I’ll greet you with a smile. Hold me, ‘cause I’m sure I’m hated._

_I’ll wait for you at the school parking lot, today, at 7 PM._

_Text me if you can’t make it._

 

  * __A friend, maybe. Hopefully more.__



 

 

A Muse quote followed by a promise, both leaving Dan happy and nervous.

He ran to the cafeteria to meet up with Chris, and he showed him the note, ignoring both Phil and PJ’s confused looks.

“It’s happening! Today, Chris, I’m finally meeting him!” Dan exclaimed, sitting down next to his friend.

“Sorry, uh, what’s… happening?” Phil asked.  
Dan looked over at him, unsure if he should say anything. Maybe Phil was a homophobe? No, probably not. Phil’s best friend was in a relationship with Dan’s best friend after all.   
“Dan’s meeting his future husband today!” Chris chimed in, and was rewarded with an elbow to the stomach.   
“No, I-... It’s just someone I’ve been texting for a while. I don’t know who it is, but we’re meeting today.” Dan explained. “No big deal, really!” He rolled his eyes and smiled, trying to not look too excited.

Phil smiled back at him.

 

At 6:50 PM Dan went back to the school parking lot. He stood there, waiting nervously, for only about five minutes, when a tall shadow approached. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the figure moving towards him. He could see a black leather jacket, skinny jeans and a fringe before he could make out the face of the boy, and when Phil Lester stood before him, he didn’t know what to say.

They stood there, both grasping for words for almost two minutes, before Dan hesitantly said, “Spork”. It was said like a statement, but more meant as a question.

Phil gave him an uncertain smile. “Wanker”. And that confirmed it.

“You spilled milk on me!” Dan said.

“I’m clumsy”, Phil defended himself.

“You knocked me to the ground!” Dan argued.

“Ran into you, yes”. Phil grimaced as he repeated himself, “Clumsy…”

Dan shook his head in utter disbelief. “You laughed at me, with your friends”.

Phil looked a little confused. “No, they laughed. I asked them to stop”, he said. “Dan, I was trying to apologize to you, but before I knew it, you’d ran off! And when I found you again, you-... you called me a piece of shit and flipped me off!” He thought for a while. “Now that you mention it though, I can see how it must’ve looked a bit weird”.

“You’re telling me”, Dan started, “I’ve despised you, for months, over some misunderstanding?”

The black haired boy averted his eyes, and there was an awkward silence between them again. Dan thought back to the quote on the note. _Wait just a while, and I’ll greet you with a smile. Hold me, ‘cause I’m sure I’m hated._

It nearly broke his heart. He felt stupid.

He felt so stupid for having misjudged this absolute spork.

“When darkness falls and surrounds you… When you fall down, when you’re scared and you’re lost, be brave!” Dan said, quoting yet another song and stepping closer, “I’m coming to hold you now.”

And he did just that. Phil didn’t move at first, but soon relaxed into the embrace and put his arms around Dan. Phil was warm. He smelled like hairspray, leather and hot cocoa. And Dan felt safe.

 

_And now I have finally seen the light,_

_and I have finally realized_

_what you need._


End file.
